HW Campaign: Return to Kharak
Return to Kharak is the third mission of the campaign and reveals a terrible truth while the Kushan have been rendezvousing with the Khar-Selim. Overview Wreckage analysis indicates that the Turanic Raiders were using fighters and corvettes. The return to Kharak must result in the completion of the Mothership's remaining systems. But on exit from hyperspace... Research * Capital Ship Drive (from capturing the Assault Frigate) - Leads to Support Frigates and Resource Controllers * Capital Ship Chassis - Leads to Assault Frigates Strategy This mission begins with some heart-breaking scenes, in which Kharak has been burned and the Scaffold destroyed by an unknown enemy. No radio beacons can be detected, but Karan S'jet suddenly detects an emergency beacon from the Cryo Trays nearby, which are under attack. Mobilise all your ships towards the location. They will be revealed as Assault Frigates, who are determined to destroy the trays and prevent the Kushan from surviving. However, they're different in composition to the ships that were encountered previously, so one needs to be captured. You will find that one or two frigates will focus exclusively on destroying the trays, while the rest will focus on your own vessels. Use Heavy Corvettes on the distracted frigates to quickly destroy them, as well as any fighters if they're still present in the fleet, while using Repair Corvettes to keep them from being destroyed. Once a few frigates are destroyed, send in Salvage Corvettes to capture one of the frigates. You'll definitely need to keep these healed as they will be targeted quickly. As soon as one is captured, you'll watch a cutscene showing just what happened to Kharak. Fleet Intelligence concludes that the fleet was heavily damaged but can still defeat them and therefore, a route to the Great Wastelands has been plotted. Quickly destroy or capture any remaining frigates and regroup your forces. As soon as the cutscene completes, you can build Support Frigates. Build one and also research Capital Ship Chassis and build a Resource Controller. You will need to harvest the resources here to be able to build these. While these are being built, rescue the surviving Cryo Trays. Once your fleet is prepared and all available trays captured, leave. Trivia * The number of Assault Frigates you encounter(2~4) depends on the size of your fleet. In the Homeworld: Raider Retreat version, there are always 5 Assault Frigates. ** In , due to the presence of a reactive scaler, more than five frigates will be spawned. This can result in the mission being unwinnable if there are too many present, due to the large amount of firepower wiping out the Cryo Trays too quickly. * It is actually possible to rescue all 600,000 people, though it requires the player to be quite quick in stopping the frigates. * You can repair the Cryo Trays, but it is likely that the attacks will deplete the health quicker than they can be healed. * It is possible to capture all the attacking Assault Frigates. Note that the first one captured will always be retired with some RUs gained, but additional ones will be retro-fitted and become yours to command. 03 Category:Homeworld Campaign ru:HW1 Миссия 3: Возвращение на Кхарак